


I Would Do Anything for Love

by Angel_Baby01



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Gardener Betty!, Meatloaf: I would do anything for love inspiration, Plan on a very long story, Recluse Jughead, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby01/pseuds/Angel_Baby01
Summary: His story started with an incident.Her story started with an accident.Neither knew that the other was going to play an intricate part in how their stories merged.





	I Would Do Anything for Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am super excited to bring this to you! This has been simmering for a while, and I am SO in love with this story and want to bring you guys something fun and exciting, I actually got a Beta! I am so excited to have her! Her name is [alyssamydreams](https://alyssamydreams.tumblr.com/) and she is AMAZING! SO amazing! 
> 
> ALSO also, I am dedicating this first chapter to [stillscape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillscape) because I cannot CANNOT get the image of Betty attacking rose bushes after Jughead saw her naked from her story Ms. Cooper Builds Her Dream House. It is worth a read as she is amazing!

‘Locked away in the past, I have no freedom. I do not thrive, I do not bloom, I do not blossom. I am wasted, I am wanting’-Excerpt from a book of poems written by Forsythe Pendleton Jones III

The little Red Rodeo bumped down the winding dirt road, throwing its occupant from side to side for what felt like the 100th time. Said occupant was tired, hungry, and ready to scream from the jostling. 

But she was also very lost. 

And that was what brought her down this dirt road in the first place. 

Betty Cooper had once had a path in life. She was a Cooper, and Coopers always had certain paths they followed. Their hair was always done just right, their smiles were full and sweet, and never brittle or broken. Posture was always correct, and you never ever argued or talked back. 

And Betty had followed all of those rules to a tee, until the accident that is. 

At the mere thought of the accident, Betty’s hands started to shake. She pulled the car to the side of the road and fumbled with her bag until her fingers curled around her pack of cigarettes. Betty didn’t smoke frequently, as a habit, but every so often, when the memories would get too bad, she would have to light one up and let the soothing scent of tobacco and nicotine embrace her like a hug. 

Once her hands steadied, she put the car back in gear and started back down the bumpy road. 

After the accident, she had been like a pieces of flotsam and jetsam being tossed around the sea, or so her mother said. But it was more that Betty didn’t want the life that had been laid out at her feet like an endless road. 

  
One afternoon, her mother had confronted her as she was going up the stairs to her room. “Elizabeth, you are a Cooper. And being a Cooper means you know exactly where you belong.” 

Betty rolled her eyes, paused on the stairs and looked at her mother. “ I don't know that I find myself anywhere.” 

Her mother pursed her lips together. “Well, you better find yourself somewhere. I won’t have you moping around anymore, Elizabeth. The past is in the past and that is where it should stay.” 

Betty went upstairs, turning her mother’s words over and over in her head. The past was in the past, so why did she still feel so lost? 

She needed some air, she needed out. Maybe that would help. 

She took a fast shower, grabbed her  laptop case, and ran down the stairs. Ignoring her mother’s calls as she ran and not bothering to slow down when she got to the sidewalk, she simply turned and went down to her favorite coffee shop on the corner, The Happy Cat. She loved it there, for the place always smelled like cinnamon, and the warmth in the shop wrapped around her like a blanket. She sat down at a table next to the window and rubbed her face. Once she was a little calmer, she went up to the counter and ordered a cinnamon roll with a cup of honey tea. 

Once she had her order, she sat back down at the table and took a fortifying sip of her tea. It soothed her head and her heart, and made her sigh in relief. Her mother was right, really. The past was the past, and if she kept holding onto it, it was going to consume her. She needed a new plan. Something that was just hers, not the “Cooper Legacy”. 

With that particular thought in mind, and after taking a huge bite of her roll, she pulled out her laptop and started searching Craigslist for rooms and apartments. She had enough money saved up to afford a small place, but as she searched, some of the prices made her eyes bulge out. Who in the hell could afford this? You had to work 14 jobs just to afford some of these places. 

She puffed out a breath and was about ready to cry uncle when she noticed an ad at the bottom of the page. 

**Wanted: Live-in gardener/landscaper. No experience is necessary, you will be trained on-site. Can and will work around school schedules/child care needs. Generous compensation and benefits. Contact Veronica Lodge at the number posted. **

The ad sounded way too good to be true. And everyone knew the old adage, if it was too good to be true, it probably was.

In fact, it sounded like a prank. But, if it was a prank, it would be all settled with a phone call. The number was not local, which made the idea a little scarier, but before she could change her mind she whipped out her phone and was dialing the number with a trembling hand. 

The phone rang a few times before clicking over to voicemail. A clipped woman’s tone instructed the caller to leave a name, number and message. Betty did all three, before hanging up the phone. She set down her phone and ordered another cup of tea. She had done yard work when she was in high school and worked with Fred Andrew’s construction business. That was the summer she was sure Archie Andrews was going to become her boyfriend, and later husband. Although that particular fantasy had dampened when he had hugged her against his very sweaty body making her squeal, followed by a hard death when she caught him kissing Josie McCoy. 

After that, she was happy to be his very best friend. And even happier to help pick out a ring when he decided to ask Josie to be his. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden ringing of her phone. She jumped out of her skin before tapping the green answer button. 

“H-Hello?”

“Is this Betty Cooper?” 

“Yes, it is.” 

“Miss Cooper, this is Veronica Lodge. I was returning your call about the gardening/landscaping position.” 

“Oh yes! I saw it on Craigslist a few minutes ago. I was sure that it was a prank or something.” 

“I assure you Miss Cooper, this is not a prank. This is a legitimate job.” 

Betty gnawed on her lip for a minute before taking a breath. “Miss Lodge, Veronica if I may. I'm not sure if I am qualified for this job, but I want to try. I'm 22 years old, honest to a fault, and not afraid of hard work. I spent a summer doing yard work and some landscaping with my best friend for his dad’s construction company. I am quick to learn and I wish I could say I am eager to please, but I am trying to break that habit.” 

There was silence on the other end of the line for about a minute. Betty was actually afraid Veronica Lodge had hung up on her. Until she finally spoke. 

“Miss Cooper, Betty. Why don’t you come out for a job interview. You can look at the property and get an idea of what the job will entail. Tomorrow if you are able.” 

“What time?” 

Which led her back to right now. Her mother had been less than thrilled about her daughter going off into what could potentially be a wild goose chase or a murder house, but Betty had paid her no mind. She had dressed in a pair of leggings, with a pretty yellow dress, and a pair of sturdy sandals. She thought it was a good combination of formal and practical. At least she hoped so. 

The road finally evened out and after a few more turns, she came upon a gate. She frowned at the object in question and got out of the car. There wasn’t anyone around and there didn’t seem to be an interphone. She looked around trying to figure out what was going on when suddenly a black car rolled down the driveway. A man got out and opened the back door. A pair of black heels stepped onto the gravel and a young woman with inky black hair appeared. She stepped up to the gate and smiled. 

“Betty Cooper?” 

Betty smiled back. “Yes. Veronica Lodge?” 

She nodded and offered her hand. “Pleasure to meet you. Smithers and I have come to take you the rest of the way. If you move your car to the side of the road, I will open the gate for you.” 

Confused, Betty got into the car and moved as instructed. Veronica walked over to the gate and tugged on a handle. A small box popped open which Veronica keyed a code into. There was a soft chine, and the gate started sliding open. Betty stared at the whole scenario with her mouth open. Once the gate was fully open, she stepped through it and watched as Veronica tapped in a code which made the gate slide shut. She smiled at Betty’s still slack jaw expression. 

“Forsythe is a little bit of a joker, but also values his privacy. So we try to keep security tight.” 

“Forsythe?” 

Veronica nodded as they moved to the waiting car. 

“Forsythe Jones is who owns this house. He is a reclusive author who doesn’t like to be disturbed; I am his assistant, I have been since he moved here. I do anything and everything Mr. Jones requires.” 

“Sounds like a huge responsibility.” 

“It’s not really. He is surprisingly easy to work with.” 

“That’s good I guess?” 

  
They pulled up the house and Betty’s breath caught. The house was amazing. It was huge, but it didn’t look intimidating. It looked almost homey. 

Veronica smiled at Betty’s expression again. “This house was a wreck when it was first purchased. But with patience, love, and ingenuity, Forsythe got it exactly the way he wanted it. Except for the landscaping.” 

She gestured to the side of the property and Betty sucked air through her teeth. The grass was well trimmed, but you could see the wild undergrowth that was ready to take over. The trees badly needed trimmed, and some needed to be taken down completely. Even her amateur eye could see that. A fountain stood in the center of the yard, broken and crumbling. There were bushes that were wild and overgrown. Betty bit her lip and moved into the yard while Veronica followed her. 

“We have some people coming to replace the bricks and cement around the house, but the plants need some TLC. Plus, I would love to see some flowers planted to bring this yard to life.” 

Betty nodded. “I have never done anything this extensive, and really, I just spent the summer helping my friend and his dad.” 

“Everything can be taught on-site, my husband has experience in this area, but I don’t need an expert. If I wanted an expert, I would have hired an overpriced landscaping team. I need someone that can see the potential in this yard, want to make it beautiful.” She fixed Betty a sidelong look. “Make something broken whole again.” 

Betty’s heart started to pound. “I-I think I could do this.” 

“You can’t think Betty, you have to want it.” 

Betty nodded almost instantly. “I do want it.” 

Veronica’s face lit up. “Wonderful! Come into the house, I have some paperwork for you to fill out, and then I’ll have my husband take you on a tour of the house. We can also work out moving details and other annoying things.” 

Betty nodded and followed Veronica into the house. As she walked, she glanced up to one of the upper windows. For a moment, she thought she saw a curtain move; but chalked it up to her imagination. 

  
Upstairs as the girls entered the house, the curtain that sheltered his domain slid back into place. Veronica had apparently found someone to work the landscaping. The girl looked like a broken nail would send her into a fit, but he was well aware that looks could be deceiving. He stepped away from the window and walked over to his vintage Underwood typewriter. The thing had been silent for days now. He couldn’t seem to find any inspiration, or concentrate. 

He sighed and sat at his desk, ready to try again when the panel in the wall slid open. 

He barely glanced at it as he rolled some paper into the old typewriter. “Ronnie, may I remind you that these passageways are meant for my privacy and safety, not for you creep in whenever you feel like it.” 

Veronica smirked at him, her heels clicking against the wood floor as she made her way over to him. “Jughead, may I remind you that you wouldn’t be able to find the nose on your face without me.” 

“Assuming I still have a nose. Been awhile since I looked in a mirror.” 

Cool gentle hands slid under his chin and turned his head so she could look at him in the dim light. “Hmmm still there. Which might explain why you can sniff out food like a champ.” 

He jerked his head away from her hands and set his margins. “Saw the new girl. She looks like cheerful.” 

“She is cheerful. I left her filling out some paperwork and talking to Reggie so I could come and see if your creeper habits were activated. I am happy to see that they are alive and well.” 

He rolled his eyes and she stuck out her tongue. “She is going to bring some life to this place Jug, I can feel it. I am going to put her in the Lily Room.” 

“Whatever you want to do Ronnie. That is why you are my assistant.” 

She sighed softly. “Jughead, if I could do whatever I wanted, I would drag you out of this room and get you out in the world again. But because you are a rich reclusive author, I will satisfy myself with spending gobs of money on landscaping.”

Jughead chuckled and shook his head. “Get out of here why don’t you? I am a very busy man.” 

Ronnie giggled, opened the passageway, and walked out. 

Jughead sighed heavily before bringing his hands up to the keyboard. The keys clacked under his fingers surprising Jughead as his brain suddenly came to life. 

_   
Her hair was molten gold, frozen embers. Melting against the background of hell… _


End file.
